V.I.P's Rifle
created with Pimp My Gun. |attributes = * * * |type=Sniper |grade= |released=17.1.0 |efficiency/_damage= 65 (max) |fire_rate= 85 |capacity= 7/14 |mobility=115 |accuracy= |range= |theme=Luxury/Nightclub themed |cost= Obtained from the Club Cubix Season Battle Pass |level_required=Level 2 }} The is a Sniper weapon introduced in the 17.1.0 Club Cubix update. It can be obtained from the Club Cubix Season Battle Pass. Appearance It is a black rifle with diamond encrusted parts. It features a diamond encrusted foldable stock connected to the receiver of the rifle. The bottom portion features a diamond encrusted pistol grip, a black trigger, magazine, and a grey 6x scope mounted on top. The front features a gas block with a short barrel and a large muzzle brake. Strategy The weapon deals decent damage, this is paired with high mobility, an above average fire rate, but a low ammo capacity. It also has the ability to steal ammo from enemies (if they are holding a weapon with an ammo capacity) from them and use it to refill the ammo capacity of the gun. Tips *It is capable of killing max armored players with two shots to the head and three to the body. *Aim for the head to maximize damage. *Take advantage of its good rate of fire, it is one of the fastest shooting sniper rifles in the game *Its fast firing rate and 6x scope makes it effective at medium-long ranged combat. *Hide behind something when reloading, as this weapon does not have a fast reload speed. *Each successful hit refills 1 bullet, while each headshot refills 2 bullets. Try to take the time to aim first to maximize the Ammo Steal effect. *Because it is a sniper, go into long range maps such as Sniper Forts or D-Day for the best game-play. *As always, don't stand still while shooting. *Take the time to aim first if locked in a sniper duel, then strafe around while moving as the high mobility allows you to decrease the chances of getting hit. Counters *Make it hard for users to hit you by strafing around if engaged in a sniper brawl. *Area damage and shotguns make quick work of users. *Avoid getting into the line of sights of users, try opting for alternative paths or indoor areas. *Strafe the shots as much as you can. *Use weapons like the Frozen Dragon and get behind the user to destroy them quickly. *Try to get into close-ranged combat with a shotgun or a fast firing weapon. *Take out users when they are reloading. Attributes *'Single Shots' *'6x Zoom' *'Ammo Steal': Each successful hit from an enemy will refill 1 bullet back, while a successful headshot will refill 2 bullets back. Supported Maps *Sniper Forts *Train Robbery Weapon Setups This weapon can be an effective all-purpose sniper for all builds. Make sure to use a Primary or Backup weapon when dealing with enemies at close range. Trivia *It is the second weapon to feature the Ammo Steal attribute, the first being the Ammo Hog. External Links * Paul - Base *Benjoo - Muzzle Brake Category:Weapons Category:Sniper Category:Single Shots Category:Scoped Category:Ammo Steal Category:Themed